Talk:CR-S01
The Alleged Real Name of CR-SO1 "Erhard Muller", huh? It says there are guidebooks saying this. Also, some minor Japanese forums claim this. ...but there's no hard evidence (especially official ones) that show CR-SO1 really IS "Muller". Could somebody please prove this? Thanks. -by The Third Party Specialist 17:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Third Party Specialist Sure. I bought the guidebook, so here's a webcam shot of me holding up CR-S01's page (look in the first line of text). I can also get off my lazy butt and scan the page if this isn't good enough. xD http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/2760/crs01erhard.jpg VintageAerith 01:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That's interesting... (Couldn't read all of the text, but I was able to denoise the image enough to read enough of it) Was this marked as an official guidebook? (or does it have any sort of citation that says "Erhard Muller" is officially CR-SO1's real name?) Thanks; not that I'm doubting you or anything, but just wanted this to be decisive evidence. -by the Third Party Specialist 05:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) This is the official guidebook, endorsed by Atlus. The translation of the first line is 本名エルハルト・ミュラー (Erhard muller). This is literally translated as "Real name Erhard Muller". Those silly Japanese didn't capitalize Muller, which you shouldn't take as an indication that it's somehow not legitimate; I own a lot of official Japanese guidebooks or artbooks and errors like this are rampant. Again, I can scan the thing if you're not convinced. Here is the cover: http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/3254/photo531.jpg VintageAerith 14:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no that's not what I meant.. (I looked into the book further, and found that it was published by Famitsu) As for the lowercased "Muller", I understand that it's not a sign of inauthenticity; I have Japanese guidebooks for video games myself, and know they are filled with typos, both Japanese and English... (so yeah, I can read Japanese, too) ...Well, if Atlus really DID cooperate with Famitsu in making this book, I guess it IS canon after all... -though it's kinda hard to imagine why they never said this in the game. I'll amend that into the trivia part of the article. Thank you for your additional information! ----- I apologize! I shouldn't have assumed that you couldn't read Japanese or didn't own some books written in it. That was presumptuous of me. I can look more carefully into the book for you to give you some more reassurance that it's Atlus-endorsed...there's a complete lack of furigana, so I just have to take it slow and look up whatever I don't happen to know (this Japanese minor is ashamed xD). The bellyband on the book says in English "Published by Atlus, Produced by Famitsu", and Atlus credentials can be found on the copyrights page. I think I'll scan them in any case, just so we have them here. Thanks very much for being so careful to fact-check! :) Yeah, I'm surprised it wasn't in the game anywhere--for instance, unlockable after the first playthrough, etc. Perhaps they had a name for him before, but then decided against including it in the game for an element of mystery? It does seem to fit in well with the extremely country-specific names in his family...I mean, Albert Sartre and Rosalia Rosselini? Now we've got France, Italy, and Germany in one family, haha. VintageAerith 19:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Trivia regarding Age Where is the basis for the recently added trivia about CR-S01's age? Should this be left up? As far as my knowledge runs, the only canon-given timelines are such: "Professor Sartre adopted a girl when I was 14." -CR-S01 "When I was 14, I accidentally started a fire at my orphanage." -Maria (and goes on to say that she rescued Rosalia from the flames--we don't know how old Rosalia was then) Cumberland Incident--occurs 8 years before Trauma Team plotline in 2020, thus, 2012 Plus, it was never actually clarified whether or not the fire in the orphanage was the exact timeframe when Rosalia was adopted, although it can be inferred, I guess. In any case, we don't know when the Cumberland Incident happened in relation to how old CR-S01 was at the time. The only thing that casts doubt on the theory he was 16 when the incident occurred (as the new trivia addition states), is that college in America typically starts when you are 18--I don't think CR-S01 entered college early. Given the quote where Sartre says something about them becoming "student and teacher" and "not going easy on him", he would have already have been attending the college/taking med classes/assisting with Sartre's labwork on campus when the incident occurred. I could understand him being 16 if and only if he was assisting Sartre before being old enough to attend the college himself, but the quote from Sartre refutes that. (There is also the point that CR-S01 must have had at least some college-level instruction in performing surgery, thus giving him the skills he remembers in prison even 8 years later, but that's speculation--he is noted for being a prodigy, after all.) More than just trying to confirm whether or not this trivia is correct, I wonder if there's something I'm overlooking! If anyone wants to help me piece this together, it would be greatly appreciated! I'd like to know how old these people are, too, sheesh. xD VintageAerith 22:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC)